SuperHOT VS My Friend, Pedro
SuperHOTvsMyFriendPerdo.jpg|CowHeadGod Good fight.png|Oofman Time Freeze! Description SuperHOT VS My Friend, Pedro is a What-If Death Battle featuring the time-stopping assassin from the 2016 game, SuperHOT against the masked time-freezer and gunman from the 2018 game, My Friend, Pedro. Intro (*Cues Brandon Yates - Wiz and Boomstick*) Wiz: Time, some say it's the fourth dimension, others say it's the indefinite continued sequence progress of existence in the past, present and future, but we all can agree time eventually runs out Boomstick: But lucky these badass assassins will never run out of time to kick your ass, My Friend, Pedro Protagonist; the masked banana worshipper and very handy hitman Ezgif.com-gif-maker (2).gif MyFriendPedroIntro.jpg Wiz: And the SuperHOT protagonist; the outnumbered and outgunned time-stopping protagonist from the SuperHOT series Ezgif.com-gif-maker (1).gif SuperhotIntro.jpg Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win this timely ''Death Battle!!!!!!!!!!!! The SuperHOT Protagonist Hotswitches into Death Battle! '"Time only moves when you do"' ''(*Cues SuperHOT Main Menu*) '' Wiz: Imagine a distant future where, the internet, AR and VR dominates the world, people use it all day and night, unable to tell fiction from reality, becoming one within the system '''Boomstick: So what... Like a dystopian ''Ready Player, One universe ran by some corrupt business idiots or something like that?' Wiz: Pretty Much, except with a twist, instead of people running the system a corrupt sentinel supercomputer is running the system luring unexpecting victims to their doom via friends, family and a simple video game called ''superhot.exe '' '''Boomstick: Which is what our unlucky protagonist falls into too, remember kids always install a virus protector/checker before clicking into some video game drug' Wiz: This game no... a test was designed by the Core to infect worthy player and how? Put them through a gun-blazing blood fest that seems like a video game but surprise surprise is actually real life Popup: It's more like a virus affecting the minds of unexpecting players Boomstick: But who cares when the Core can also make you look badass and grants you the ability to manipulate time itself 'Background:' *Name: ??? *Height: 3 ft | 91.44 cm *Weight: ??? *Literally doesn't know how to reload *Somehow has the ability to manipulate time *SUPER! HOT! SUPER! HOT! SUPER! HOT! Wiz: This "time manipulate" whenever the protagonist stops moving, however, it isn't perfect as doesn't completely stop time rather slow it down Popup: In some rare incidents, the protagonist fuller stops time Boomstick: As well as the ability to manipulate time he also has an ability called "hotswitch" which literally transfers his mind and body into someone else mind and body, and leaving the old body destroyed Wiz: Actually the hotswitch ability is only can be accessed by the Addict Mind, a person who got so addicted to the game she uploaded herself into the system Boomstick: Wait... So there are multiple minds with many different abilities? ''' Wiz: Correct, three of which the protagonist possess; The Addict, Ninja and Dog and each has separate abilities that are extremely useful in battle '''Boomstick: We already talked about The Addict who can hotswitch into people and an excellent sharp-shooter but it needs to recharge after every use Wiz: The Ninja spawns with a katana, is faster than the others and has the recall ability; an ability where whenever you throw the katana it will come back to you like a boomerang and just like the Addict needs to recharge after every use Boomstick: And my personal favourite the Dog; it is the strongest and most durable of the bunch, and has the Charge ability; where the Dog literally headbutts the enemy to death like a raging bull, though just like the others it needs to recharge after every use, it also is invincible during unarmed combat Wiz: Not only does he has multiple minds with different abilities but he also has .hacks, yes video-game hacks in real life as stupid as it sounds I'm not joking Boomstick: That's awesome, not stupid! ''' Wiz: Some of these hacks include the Ricochet hack where bullet bounce off any surface, HidShuriken hack where the protagonist is able a shuriken out of nowhere and strongthrow hack lets the protagonist make every throw a kill, PiercingKatana hack makes the katana cut through multiple emeries at once '''Boomstick: Ironfist hack lets him insta-kill with every punch, heals hack lets all him wounds go away, telstrk hack a hack that teleports you closer when you use a melee weapon, FasterMovement hack makes you... go faster Wiz: ShurikenRecall hack makes a shuriken come back after every throw, Recharge hacks make all ability recharge at a faster rate, KillHeal hack lets the player heal after every kill, SlowmoJump hack slows every jump, LongerReach hack lets you pull weapons from a far distance Boomstick: TrickThrow hack makes all shuriken-like throwables bounce back toward the player after hitting an enemy, DeflectBullet hack makes all sliced bullets to send them back at the enemy, Mstswdm hack increased range and speed of katana slashes, UltraHotswitch hack grants multiple hotswitches in a row Wiz: And that's just to name a few hacks, not only that the Protagonist also has a special ability called "Mind-Blown" where you just need to make a fist at the opponent's direction and it explodes though this ability requires the player to be close and unharmed during the process Popup: Mind-Blown was just a community name for the ability '' '''Boomstick: And we're not done just yet, the Core can also spawn mushrooms into the battlefield, these are not average mushrooms though, they're explosive ones!' Abilities *Hotswitch *Recall *Charge *Hacks: **IronFist **Ricochet **HidShuriken **Telstrk **TrickThrow **KillHeal **DeflectBullet **SlowmoJump **LongerReach **and Many More *Mind-Blown *Explosive Mushrooms My Friend, Pedro Protagonist Dodges Into Death Battle! "Blood, Bullets, Bananas" Intermission Death Battle! Aftermath Trivia * The Connection between these two are, they are both unnamed, mute gun-fighting ninja-like protagonists that both have the ability to slow/stop time. Also, both only kill/go onto these missions because of an entity manipulatives them to (ie. The Core & Pedro the Banana) and in the end, they're able to the defeat that entity via brute force. * The first battle of CowHeadGod's reboot series * CowHeadGod originally spelt Pedro; Perdo lololololololololololol until Mattardis made me realize Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:CowHeadGod Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles